The Halcyon
The Halcyon is an eight-part drama series on ITV. It's a period piece that takes place in World War II-era London. Synopsis Set in 1940, The Halcyon will tell the story of a busy and glamorous hotel balancing London society with a world in the midst of a devastating war. The series is to focus on World War II as it connects to all walks of life. Politics, relationships, work, and families will be affected no matter what class they occupy, and a soundtrack will feature the music of the era to immerse viewers in the culture of the 1940s. Filming Filming for new ITV period drama The Halcyon is taking place at Chatham’s Historic Dockyard and around London. The show is being produced by Left Bank Pictures which also created the popular Wallander series, with Downton Abbey assistant director Chris Croucher as part of the team. Director of drama at ITV Steve November said: “A hotel is the perfect place to show ambition in telling the story of the Second World War. “It was an extraordinary time and The Halcyon takes us to the heart of this as the hotel is busy, energetic, and vibrant which reflects how people carried on with their lives.” Left Bank chief executive Andy Harries said: “1940 is one of the most dramatic years in our island’s history. It’s such a compelling idea for a drama. "The world of the Halcyon hotel has to carry on, through thick and thin and against all odds.” Casting ITV has confirmed the cast for new eight-part, ITV drama series, The Halcyon as filming commences. Leading the cast is Steven Mackintosh (Luther, Inside Men) and Olivia Williams (Anna Karenina, The Sixth Sense), in the story created by Charlotte Jones (Trust Me) and the lead series writer Jack Lothian (Doc Martin, Harry Price: Ghosthunter), of a bustling and glamorous five star hotel at the centre of London society during the second world war. The all-star cast also features Kara Tointon (Mr Selfridge, Sound Of Music Live), Alex Jennings (The Lady In The Van, The Queen), Matt Ryan (Arrow), Hermione Corfield (Pride and Prejudice And Zombies) and Mark Benton (Waterloo Road). The 1940’s London-set drama will also feature a soundtrack of the music of the era, with two songs written by award-winning singer-songwriter Jamie Cullum, and a special guest performance by singer Beverley Knight where she will perform at the Café De Paris. The Halcyon reveals how war permeates everyone’s lives from the glamorous guests to its loyal, hard-working staff watched from within by American journalist Joe O’Hara (Matt Ryan). Further cast includes: Sope Dirisu (Undercover), Liz White (Pride), Charity Wakefield (Wolf Hall), Annabelle Apsion (Call The Midwife), Jamie Blackley (If I Stay), Ed Bluemel (Holby City), Nick Brimble(Grantchester), Michael Carter (Casualty), Akshay Kumar (Homeland), Imogen Waterhouse (Pride and Prejudice and Zombies), Nico Rogner (Looking For Simon), Kevin Eldon (Danger Mouse) and Lauren Coe (Camelot). Cast & Characters Regular main cast * Steven Mackintosh as Richard Garland * Olivia Williams as Lady Hamilton * Hermione Corfield as Emma Garland * Jamie Blackley as Freddie Hamilton * Edward Bluemel as Toby Hamilton * Sope Dirisu as Sonny Sullivan * Matt Ryan as Joe O'Hara * Kara Tointon as Betsey Day * Charles Edwards as Lucian D'Abberville * Nico Rogner as Max Klein * Liz White as Peggy Taylor * Akshay Kumar as Adil Joshi * Annabelle Apsion as Lillian Hobbs * Mark Benton as Dennis Feldman * Alex Boxall as Tom Hill * Nick Brimble as Skinner * Michael Carter as Wilfred Reynolds * Lauren Coe as Kate Loughlin * Kevin Eldon as George Parry * Gordon Kennedy as Robbie * Ewan Mitchell as Billy Taylor Guest stars * Alex Jennings as Lord Hamilton * Charity Wakefield as Charity Lambert * Jamie Cullum as Club Singer * Eric Godon as the Comte De St Claire * Beverley Knight as Ruby * Danny Webb as Mortimer Supporting cast * Doug Allen as Jim Taylor * Jonathan Aris as Asper * Geoffrey McGivern as Lord Ambrose * Matthew Marsh as Delane * Maggie O'Neill as Gloria * Tim Plester as Douglas * Sophie Stanton as Evelyn Media Promotional Pictures The_halcyon_poster.jpg Halcyon cast 1.jpg TheHalcyon cast 2.jpg Promo Stills- Lady Hamilton & Mr Garland.jpg Meet the cast of The Halcyon.jpg The-halcyon-reception.shot.jpg The Halcyon Promo Card - Scandal.jpg The Halcyon Promo Card - Decadence.jpg Promo - Secrecy.jpg The Halcyon - Promo Stills.jpg Promo Cards - Betsey.jpg Promo Cards - Lady Hamilton.jpg Promo Cards - Lucian.jpg Promo - 50th Anniversary.jpg Promotional Video The Halcyon ITV|(UK Only) The Halcyon New Drama ITV|(UK Only) Behind the Scenes on the Halcyon Beverley Knight - Marvellous Party (From The Halcyon) See Also * The Halcyon Soundtrack. Category:Browse